monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cupid/@comment-26017717-20150530124051/@comment-26423602-20150530201911
Being an engineer, I have prepared myself for most encouter with what were supposed to be violent and deviant creatures.But this... Giving me no time to think about why those enemies sought else froim us besides misery, the archer had already shot her arrow straight for my heart. Thinking that it,s a killing shot, I point my magnetic shield at the projectile and a field of repulsing pole, shooting the arrow back at her. Unfortunately, she dodged it effortlessly. Despite that, she didn't think that my shield could dispel the field and send a forceful wave around me. As I dispelled the field, everyone around were knocked back and most had their light punched out, except the cupid that I thought sought to kill me and my friend still dazed from her shot. I quickly pushed the other one with him, pulled the arrow from his shoulder before giving him an elixir that would numb the condition from the arrow and bandage his injury. Pulling out my pistol and activating my plated armor, I engage in a shoot-out with the one that shot down my compagnion. Broken arrows and punctured shells lay on the ground while the crowd that recovered were mesmerised by the amount of precision me and my enemy were displaying as we countered each other's shots. Realizing that this gun fight was to last a while and running out of ammo, I grabbed my comrade, shot a blinding shell on the ground and jumped straight to the nearest window, taking the shards to avoid further injury to my buddy. When the cupid regianed her sights, she saw that we were already gone and attempted to pursue us only to find me laying him onto my Goliath vehicle while it's weapons were pointing at her. I was getting ready to for the hospital. But, as I turned my sight at the pursuer, I saw something I never thought those we were supposed to fight and kill had: Sadness in her eyes. Directed at me, I think. Perhaps she had saw that I never allowed myself some happiness as someone often deployed in the remote posts, pulling friends out of death, and seeing much myself. And, maybe, this one wanted to break that cycle of misery while gaining a dear one. Listening to my other feeling, I shift my ''Goliath ''to standby while going back to whom I exchanged fire with a few minutes ago. Within a few feet of each other, she stared into my helmet with some discomfort.Knowing that, I disable it, exposing my face, the only body part not covered in mana infused plate. With that said, I could barely afford to look at her directly without feeling shy considering the sincere affection we were irradiating toward each other. Encouraged by my now reawaked buddy by the well-founded of the archer and no longer able to ignore the sentiments of wanting sincere joy, I step foward to engage her in a hug. Seems thought that she had the same idea, because she also suddenly took a step while dropping her weapon with her arms slightly spreaded for embrace. After what seemed to last an hour, we dislocked from each other with my arm around her waist and her hand over it while I tell her that the frontiers I usually patrol in could use her ability to spread sincere affection and safe guard for those already with a dear one instead of ill-wills and misery from those looking for more violence. Being a quiet one like most of cupids, her reponse is the gentle gripping of her hand onto my arm with her head tilting on my shoulder.